Pequeños momentos
by MrsSexinacrow
Summary: Viñetas sobre la serie de la BBC Sherlock, basadas en diversos FanArts e imágenes de tumblr -C3: Jim esta perdido y no recuerda nada
1. 1Tarta

_Una pequeña viñeta sobre Mycroft y su único y verdadero amor._

Tarta.

A Mycroft siempre le ha gustado la tarta, esas deliciosas tartas de mazapán que le prepara Anthea, ligeramente espolvoreada con virutas de limón, las tartaletas de mermelada de frambuesa que prepara la señora Hudson, las cuales le roba a John sin que se dé cuenta, incluso, aunque jamás se lo vaya a decir a nadie; Le gusta el pastel de coco y nata que prepara Gregory (Sí, porque lo llama Gregory, no Greg o Lestrade como hacen los demás) y le hace llegar a escondidas.

Sí, Mycroft Holmes adora las tartas, pero su favorita, sin ningún tipo de duda, es la tarta de chocolate de Mummy Holmes, con su masa de chocolate con leche y su cobertura de chocolate amargo aún lo vuelve loco. Incluso uno de los momentos más memorables de su infancia está relacionado con ella.

Era martes, y los martes tenían deportes, una de las pocas asignaturas en las que el mediano de los Holmes sacaba unas notas mediocres y no era por no esforzarse, que lo hacía, sino debido a que, sinceramente, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo pasarse el día corriendo tras un estúpido balón.

Odiaba los martes.

Odiaba ser elegido siempre el último.

Y sobre todo, odiaba a su profesor de gimnasia.

Lo único bueno que tenían los martes era la Tarta de chocolate de _Mummy_, esperándole sobre la mesa.

Y sí, nada más llegar y entrar a la enorme cocina de la casa la vio, un trozo triangular perfectamente cortado, listo para él, con la sempiterna nota de _Mummy_, que le deseaba que la disfrutase.

E iba a hacerlo.

Primero, con cuidado, como si estuviese en una sala de operaciones en vez de en la cocina, cortó un trozo con la cuchara, minúsculo y se lo llevó a los labios, disfrutando del dulce placer del chocolate sobre su lengua, saboreándolo lentamente, como si fuese el último pedazo de tarta del mundo, un placer solamente reser…

Algo lo había interrumpido; una pequeña y pálida mano posada sobre la mesa, seguida de una carita aún más pálida, enmarcada por un rizado cabello oscuro, y los ojos… esos ojos brillantes e inteligentes que lo miraban casi sin pestañear, de una forma demasiado inteligente para un niño de cinco años.

-¿Qué quieres Sherlock? –murmuró el mayor, sin apartar los ojos de su tarta.

El niño, señaló a la tarta y a sí mismo, sin emitir sonido alguno, mirando a su hermano con la dulzura torpe e infantil que solo puede mostrar un niño de cinco años, ablandando rápidamente el corazón del mediano de los hermanos Holmes, que le pasó el plato de tarta, suspirando pesadamente a la vez que se despedía mentalmente de su placer privado, murmurando por lo bajo algo sobre preocupaciones y desventajas.

Porque... puede que Mycroft amase las tartas, pero quería a su hermano.

**Bien.. primer capítulo de esta tontería ques e me ha ocurrido. Fue un momento tonto de inspiración... así que...¡Siento si no ha quedado muy allá!**


	2. Trío

_De cómo los reyes encontraron su caballero._

Trío.

James Moriarty y Molly Hopper son los reyes del patio.

No eran los más populares del colegio. La gente los ignoraba, pero ellos sabían que eran el rey y la reina. Los profesores sabían que cuando se juntaban nada bueno podía salir de ellos. Dos mentes maravillosas, ambos inteligentes y astutos. Demasiado para sus diez años.

_Molly Hopper y James Moriarty._

Los Reyes del patio.

Ella es tímida, callada y algo torpe, al menos desde fuera. Por dentro es una mente calculadora y algo fría, la amante de los gatos y los peluches que quiere ser forense desde que tiene memoria. Molly parece tonta, pero no lo es.

Molly es la luz de la pareja, la que controla que James se comporte y no se pase.

_Molly es el blanco._

Él es más hablador, extrovertido y le sería fácil hacer amigos de no pensar que son todos idiotas. Es un chico astuto, le gusta vestir bien y odia las manchas, siempre viste de manera impecable y detesta los experimentos de Molly. Jim parece vulnerable, pero las apariencias engañan.

James es quien impulsa a Molly a saltarse las normas y a no aceptar que nadie pase por encima de ella.

_James es el negro _

Se complementan, pero desgraciadamente, no están completos, les falta algo... o alguien. Los reyes necesitan un caballero.

Los dos niños estaban sentados en el patio del colegio, James, con una corona de cartón en la cabeza miraba al resto de niños que corrían y se peleaban.

-Aburridos y comunes Molly…

La chica solo lo miró unos segundos y habló suavemente.

-Cómo tú digas Jim.

Siempre igual, ella se entretenía mirando cualquier cosa y Jim se quejaba. Les hacía falta algo más, un milagro.

Ambos niños siguieron como estaban, Jim quejándose y ella, ella observando el vuelo de un gorrión que hacía su nido. Pena que nunca fuese a terminarlo, puesto que el pequeño pájaro cayó frente a la niña, emitiendo un último silbido.

Molly, a diferencia de lo que habrían hecho otras niñas no chillo ni comenzó a llorar, sino que recogió el pájaro con cuidado y lo sostuvo frente a sus ojos, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-¡Tú!

James había visto quien había matado al pájaro. James lo veía todo, siempre vigilante, siempre atento, dispuesto para usar sus conocimientos en contra de sus semejantes.

-¡Menuda puntería!

Dijo cuando el tirador s acercó. Un chico escuálido, alto, con el pelo rubio arena cortado militarmente, una ramita entre los labios y unos ojos astutos y metálicos de halcón.

-¿Cómo te llamas desconocido?

-Sebastian.

Hablaba en voz baja, una voz bastante suave, casi tanto como la de Molly, quien no había abierto la boca desde que el pajarillo cayó en sus manos.

-¡Sebby! Yo soy Jim, ella, Molly… ¿Querrías participar en nuestro juego?

El asintió, Sebastian, _Sebby_ para el rey y la reina del patio, era uno de esos chicos solitarios y ansiosos por tener amigos, Por raros que fuesen.

-¡Perfecto! Pero…

Jim cerró los ojos como uno de los gatos de Molly tras comerse un ratón, entreabriendo los labios unos milímetros.

-Pero… tengo que avisarte Sebby, nosotros no jugamos limpio.

Cuando el joven oyó esas palabras sonrió de lado, mordisqueando su ramita.

_Sebastian, odiaba el juego limpio_.

Y al fin había encontrado gente como él, amigos.

James Moriarty y Molly Hopper son los reyes del patio; pero ya no están solos. Sebastian Moran, es su caballero.

_**¡Perdón por este desvarío! Pero… Siempre he creído que estos tres estaban relacionados entre ellos. Y Molly siempre me ha parecido algo más que la científica tonta. ¡Por el amor de dios! Trabaja con cadáveres.**_


	3. El Desconocido

_De como la reina y su caballero, encontraron a su rey._

El desconocido.

Me desperté del coma hace una semana, al menos creo que fue hace una semana. No recuerdo nada, no sé que hago aquí, no sé como me llamo.

Hoy una de las enfermeras me ha llamado Richard. ¿Será ese mi nombre? Richard Brooks, dicen que soy actor. No lo recuerdo.

Después de unos días me atrevo a preguntar porque estoy allí. Ojala no lo hubiese hecho.

Suicidio.

Puede que no recuerde quien soy, pero sé lo que significa suicidarse. Traté de matarme, mi intento de quitarme la vida no funciono. No conseguí apretar bien el gatillo y he dejado mi cerebro convertido en un amasijo confuso. Parece, que soy un inútil.

Después de eso no he hecho más preguntas. Tengo miedo, miedo de las respuestas que me daran.

Llevo dos semanas despierto. Solo las enfermeras y el psicólogo me visitan

He recibido un ramo de flores. Son de un azul intenso, casi purpura. No tienen remitente, solo una palabra escrita en la tarjeta _Acónito _Cuando leo su nombre recuerdo, recuerdo a una chica pelirroja con grandes ojos de cervatillo con una ramita de acónito en las manos, sonriéndome.

'_Unas gotas de extracto de esta preciosidad, Jim, podrían paralizar a una persona hasta la muerte ¿No es emocionante?'_

Jim, ella me llama Jim. Pero... ¿Quién es ella? ¿El ramo de flores es de su parte? Y lo más importante... ¿Por qué me llama Jim? Ojala pudiese recordar.

Un mes desde que me desperté. Nadie parece estar buscándome. ¿Por eso traté de suicidarme? ¿Nadie me quiere? Si es así ¿Quién mando las flores?

He intentado escaparme del hospital. No podía aguantarlo más. Por desgracia solo he llegado a dar tres pasos antes de desplomarme. Mis piernas no responden bien. Por lo visto dañe algo más que mi memoria al dispararme.

Esta noche he soñado con un nombre. Sebastian. Y cuando me he despertado y lo he dicho en voz alta, me ha venido a la mente el olor del tabaco, el alcohol y la pólvora. Además de otro nombre _Tigre_

Hoy he recibido una visita. Se trataba de una mujer, era guapa, pero tenía una belleza fría. Me ha sonreído unos segundos y se ha acercado a la cabecera de mi cama. Olía bien, me ha besado la mejilla y ha dicho que vendrían a buscarme. Cuando le he preguntado su nombre no me ha contestado, solo ha sonreído y me ha lanzado un beso antes de irse.

Ha sido extraño, pero algo en su perfume se me ha hecho familiar.

Me he pasado la noche pensando en sus palabras ¿Quienes vendrán a buscarme? Y más importante... ¿Cuando?

Han pasado dos días y nadie ha venido. Creo que esa mujer se estaba riendo de mi.

Ya no estoy en el hospital. Ayer, vinieron a buscarme.

Solo con verlos entrar los recordé. Una chaqueta de cuero gastada, el cigarrillo sobre la oreja y las cicatrices en la cara. Sebastian, mi tigre, y tras el tímida y sonriente la pelirroja de ojos de cervatillo, Molls, mi querida Molly.

Los dos me han abrazado, y juraría que Sebastian estaba llorando.

Aun no se quien soy.

Y no me importa.

Al menos se una cosa. No estoy solo

* * *

><p>Un trillon de disculpas. De verdad que lo siento, pero esa ramera que es la inspiración se largó<p>

Espero que os agrade.

Y si queréis un Fic de alguna imagen en especial... Me la mandais y veré que puedo hacer. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
